Moaning Myrtle and the Yule Ball
by Kaname-Black-Panther
Summary: What if someone asked Moaning Myrtle to the Yule Ball? What would people say!


**Moaning Myrtle and the Yule Ball**

**So hey guys! Writing another fanfiction about Harry Potter after I read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the 9th time and when I got to the chapter where Ron and Harry are talking about getting dates to the Yule Ball and Harry says "I suppose there's always Moaning Myrtle" and I thought "Well what if Harry DID go to the Yule Ball with Moaning Myrtle?" So I wrote this. Enjoy!**

Ron and Harry made their way into the common room on the morning before the Yule Ball, feeling completely rejected because neither of them had dates yet. Ron wasn't nearly as stressed as Harry, though, seeing as he wasn't required to have a dancing partner.

They took the long way to the Great Hall that morning, descussing all the girls they knew were still available and judging their chances with them. Before they knew it they were passing by the entrance to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ron shuddered, thinking back on what had happened during their second year. Seeing what his friend was looking at, Harry got a sudden idea.

"Ron! Hey Ron, I know who I'm going to ask!" Harry said excitedly.

"Really? Who? Does she have a friend? Or a sister?" Ron replied, getting equally excited.

"I'll tell you later, maybe, I don't know. Go on, I'm meet you in Transfiguration."

Harry pushed open the bathroom door and walked in, letting it shut noisily behind himto make his presence known.

"Who's there?" Was the shrill reply.

"Myrtle? It's Harry." He called, beginning to regret his decision just a bit.

"Harry?" Myrtle said, zooming out of her toilet with a splash to float in front of him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well it sure took you long enough to come and visit me, Harry. I'd begun to think you'd forgotten I'd even existed." She exclaimed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How could I forget you, Myrtle? Now I have a very important question. Do you - er - do you know how to dance?" Myrtle blinked at him.

"Yes, I suppose I can dance a little, Harry how is this important?" Harry took in a deep breath and prepared for what he was about to do.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me tomorrow? Surely you've heard there's going to be one?" Harry had expected Myrtle to smile or laugh or be at least a little bit happy but instead she glared at him.

"Is this your idea of a joke? Did that awful red headed boy put you up to this?"

Harry backed up a few steps and shook his head.

"No Myrtle, I really do want you to come with me." She crossed her arms over her chest, disbelieving.

"You had better not stand me up Harry Potter, or you'll wish you'd never met me!" Then she smiled. "This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!"

"Come on, Harry, tell me who you're going with." Ron demanded asthey were getting into their dress robes. Harry just smiled at him, turning back toward the mirror one last time beforeleaving to pick up his mystery date.

Myrtle looked as if she were about to explode with excitement when Harry showed up.

"Are you ready to head down?" He asked, holding out his arm.

"But we can't touch, I'm dead remember?" But Harry smiled and said "Let's pretend."

Harry and Myrtle were down by the Great Hall minutes later and were immediatley stopped by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Potter! Where have you been? The champions are lining up, and where's your partner?" She glared asifdaringhimto tell her he didn't have one.

"Professor, Myrtles my date." Mcgonagall looked struck dumb.

"But, sh-she's, she's -"

"My date." The Professor looked at him as if to yell, but she only sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Potter, I haven't the time to argue with you now. Get in line with the other champions." She said, hurrying into the Great Hall.

Myrtle looked nervous as the music started and they made their way to the Great Hall at the back of the line. As the other champions walkedin all the students greeted them with "Oos" and "Ahs", but everyone was silent when Harry and Myrtle entered. Harry stared forward the entire time, while Myrtle grinned from ear to ear at the attention they were getting. Hary barely covered up a shudder as they began dancing with each other but was happy when he saw the delighted expression on his partners face.

After the music died away, Myrtle leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek, causing him to tremble slightly as her lips went through his face.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered inhis ear, "that was the greatest thing thats happened to me in a long, long time." Harry smiled.

"Shall we dance again?" Myrtle shook her head.

"No, I don't want to risk anything unfortunate happening that would ruin this special memory for me." Harry nodded while Myrtlesmiled happily, kissed him on the cheek once more, and floated back to her bathroom humming the tune they'd danced to.

Ron raced toward Harry, a shocked expression on his face.

"MOaning Myrtle? You chose MOANING MYRTLE as your date to the Yule Ball? You have no idea what people are gonna say! I thought it was bad nothaving a date, but at least I didn't bring a ghost."

"It's not her fault she's dead, though, Ron, and I don't care what people say!" Harry replied sternly.

"You wait, you'll be eating those words later, when Malfoy rips you a new one."

Hermione chose that moment to join her friends, a broad smile playing on her lips.

"Harry that was so sweet of you to do for Myrtle." Harry grinned.

"At least you think so, Ron here was just going on about -" but Ron who saw how much Hermione approved, interrupted saying, "-about how great it was for Harry to make Myrtle happy like that." And then giving Harry a look that said 'don't say a word'. Harry smiled back at im, knowing this was going to be one of his favorite Hogwarts memories.

**Okay I know it's terrible but please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
